HunHan Couple
by Kiela Yue
Summary: HunHan Couple. Terkenal sebagai pasangan yang manis dan selalu menebar kemesraan dimana - mana. Tapi bagaimana kehidupan sehari – hari mereka? HunHan. RnR?


**H****UNHAN**** COUPLE**

.

Author : Kiela Yue

Cast : Luhan, Sehun , EXO members

Rating : T nyerempet M, secuil

Genre : Fantasy Romance

Length : Oneshoot

Disclaimer : FanFict ini punya saya. CAST nya cuma minjem nama.

NO PLAGIAT! Thanks.

.

_Summary : _HunHan Couple. Semua elf di Anatolia pasti mengenalnya sebagai pasangan yang manis. Tapi bagaimana kehidupan sehari – hari mereka?

* * *

**HunHan Couple**

BRAK!

Terdengar bunyi pintu yang ditutup dengan keras. Disusul bunyi rantai besi yang saling bergesekan. Dua elf namja yang baru saja dimasukkan ke dalam sel saling memandang dengan tatapan membunuh. Sedangkan penjaga di depan pintu kembali berdiri tegak.

"Ini salahmu! Dasar Sehun bodoh!" namja yang bertubuh lebih kecil menuding namja bertubuh tinggi didepannya. Ia menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal.

"APAA? Kenapa bisa salahku? Kau yang melemparku duluan dan memecahkan keramik pemberian omma. Lalu, kenapa aku yang kau salahkan? Luhan bodoh!" namja bernama Sehun itu tidak mau kalah.

"Tentu saja aku melemparmu. Punggungku sakit! Apa kau lupa kalau pintu kamarmu sudah kau ganti dengan besi karena tidak ingin dibangunkan? Kau keasyikan menciumku dan punggungku perih terlempar dipintu besi bodohmu itu! Ugh, aku ragu apa kau benar putra mahkota negeri ini!"

Sehun mendelik. "Yak! Aku ini suamimu! Sopan sedikit kenapa?"

"Aku hanya berlaku sopan pada orang yang sopan padaku."

"Cih." Sehun memutar matanya sambil menjilati bibirnya. "Jangan bergaya seolah kau ini orang yang sopan. Kau harusnya bersyukur pangeran tamvan ini mau menikahi rakyat jelata seperti dirimu."

"Hoo? Lihat siapa yang bicara. Memangnya siapa yang berlutut didepan semua elf sambil memberikan cincin padaku?"

"Ja-jangan mengungkit masa lalu!"

"Hohoho.. masa sekarang tidak akan ada tanpa masa lalu, tuan."

"Kau juga! Kau sering menggigit bibirku sampai berdarah kalau kau sedang dilanda nafsu! Dan aku diam saja!" Sehun mulai mencari kesalahan Luhan. "Kenapa baru punggung bersender dipintu kau sudah langsung marah?"

"Kau namja, sakit dibibir sedikit bisa kau tahan."

"Kau juga namja!"

Kini mereka berdua saling berhadapan dengan dagu yang terangkat. Tatapan mata tajam diliputi aura kebencian. Siapapun yang melihat mereka sekarang tidak akan percaya kalau mereka adalah pasangan yang begitu manis saat berada dihadapan rakyat Anatolia. Pengawal yang dari tadi berada dipintu hanya bisa menahan senyumannya. Ia mendengar dengan jelas semua pembicaraan Sehun dan Luhan karena tidak ada dinding pembatas. Hanya ada tiang – tiang yang berdiri tegak seperti sel. Walau ini jauh lebih bersih dan mewah daripada sel tahanan karena sel ini memang dibuat raja untuk menghukum putra dan menantunya yang begitu sering sekali bertengkar. Ternyata sumber pertengkaran mereka kali ini karena _foreplay _yang agak kasar. Lucu sekali. Ia sudah hampir terkikik saat melihat seorang yeoja berpakaian cantik muncul dihadapannya. Yeoja itu meletakkan telunjukknya dibibir untuk menyuruh pengawal itu tetap diam.

"Sehun bodoooohh!" Luhan berteriak sekencang – kencangnya.

"Kau juga bodoo.. eh eomma." Sehun nyengir saat melihat eommanya berdiri dipintu dengan wajah yang memerah menahan amarah. "Apa yang eomma lakukaa..."

BYUUURRR!

Perkataan Sehun terpotong karena wajahnya sudah tersiram air yang entah muncul darimana. Pasti eommanya menggunakan kekuatan elfnya.

"Kalian ini...! kalian sudah dewasa dan selalu saja bertengkar. Dan kamar kalian sudah hancur lagi. Entah sudah berapa kali kalian mengganti kamar. Sehun! Kau pikir barang – barang dikamarmu barang murahan, Ha? Seenaknya saja kau kau juga, Luhan," yeoja itu menoleh kearah Luhan yang mulai menggigit bibirnya. "Kau bisa tidak menjaga mulutnya dan jangan berteriak? Oh.. bagaimana kalau tersebar rumah tangga kalian yang kacau begini.. oh.. kepalaku pening. Oh.. oh…" Yeoja itu memegangi pelipisnya.

Sehun dan Luhan saling memoncong – moncongkan bibir. Tetap saling menyalahkan sampai mereka saling sikut. Sehun yang kesal Luhan diam saja mencubit lengan Luhan. Luhan membalas dengan menginjak kaki Sehun. Untung saja ratu itu sedang menunduk. Kalau tidak ia bisa marah lagi.

"Kalian berdua dengar..." Sehun dan Luhan langsung berdiri tegak. "Kalian tidak akan keluar kalau masih tetap begini. Jangan beri mereka makan. Arra?!" pengawal itu membungkuk.

"Baik, Ratu.."

"Bagus. Ini bukan kurungan sembarangan. Yang Mulia sudah membuatkan pelindung hingga kekuatan angin Sehun dan telekinetic Luhan tidak bisa mereka gunakan. Mustahil untuk melarikan diri. Jaga mereka!" ratu itu pun langsung melenggang pergi.

"Hhh.. hari ini akan melelahkan.." Luhan menjatuhkan dirinya dan terduduk dilantai yang ditaburi jerami kering dan dilapisi karpet hingga cukup empuk untuk diduduki. Sehun tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengikuti Luhan duduk meski berjauhan. Luhan menekuk lututnya dan meletakkan dagunya diatas lutut. Sedang kedua tangannya melingkar dikakinya.

Detik – detik terus berlalu dengan cepat. Sehun dan Luhan tetap tak bergeming dari posisi mereka. Pengawal di depan mulai menguap karena hembusan angin musim gugur yang agak dingin. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya, apalagi kedua orang yang ia jaga sudah tenang dan tidak lagi bertengkar.

.

Menurut elf Anatolia, Sehun dan Luhan adalah pasangan yang amat sangat serasi. Sehun pangeran yang tamvan dan Luhan begitu manis. Wajahnya yang mungil selalu dihiasi senyuman menawan. Kemana – mana mereka selalu bersama dan tidak jarang menunjukkan kemesraan- seperti kecupan didepan umum membuat elf lain jadi iri. Anatolia kerajaan elf yang begitu damai yang dikelilingi lautan. Arus angin barat dan timur bertemu disini hingga penghasilan selalu bagus.

Sehun, elf yang saat itu sudah berusia duaratus tiga puluh tahun masih melajang dan belum pernah menjalin asmara dengan siapapun. Banyak putri dari kerajaan lain yang berusaha memikatnya namun ia cuek saja. Appa dan eommanya sudah berkali – kali menyuruhnya untuk menikah mengingat usia mereka yang sudah lebih dari seribu tahun. Sudah saatnya untuk memiliki penerus. Tapi Sehun selalu menolak dan melarikan diri dari acara perjodohan. Sehun berkali – kali bercermin dikamarnya. Fisiknya yang masih terlihat muda menurutnya belum pantas untuk menikah. Kalau memang appa dan eommanya ingin memiliki penerus lagi, kenapa mereka tidak membuat anak lagi? Kan gampang sih. Bobok bareng, melakukan hal yang asyik dan jreng! Bibit anak langsung jadi. Tapi yang ia dapat malah semburan petir dari appanya. Sial sekali. Untung ia cepat mengelak, kalau tidak wajahnya akan sama hitamnya seperti bagian bawah periuk yang dibakar dengan kayu bakar, hitam legam!

Bicara tentang periuk, Sehun mendengar ada sebuah restoran yang sedang tenar di kota. Restoran itu menjual sup yang katanya aromanya bisa tercium sampai puluhan meter. Awalnya Sehun mencibir, palingan mereka menggunakan angin seperti miliknya untuk menyebar aroma itu. Taktik penjual. Tapi setelah ia mencicipinya saat appanya memesan, ia langsung suka. Dan kali ini ia memilih untuk mengunjungi langsung restoran tersebut.

"Selamat datang, Pangeran.. ada yang bisa dibantu?" seorang pelayan membungkuk saat ia masuk. Semua orang yang sedang makan disana langsung berdiri dan menghormat padanya. Sehun tersenyum simpul. Terlahir tamvan dan menjadi pangeran memang menguntungkan. Bahkan sup seorang yeoja sampai tumpah saat melihatnya. Menyenangkan sekali menjadi pusat perhatian. :3

"Karena ini kunjungan anda yang pertama, anda kami persilakan duduk di meja spesial kami. Nanti akan langsung dilayani oleh anak pemilik restoran ini. Silakan ditunggu, pangeran.." Sehun mengangguk pelan dan duduk sambil mengamati sekeliling. Aroma sup begitu wangi dan perutnya mulai merengek minta diisi. Pantas saja tempat ini selalu ramai.

"Ini supnya, pangeran.. selamat menikmati~" seorang namja berperawakan kecil dan berkulit putih datang sambil membawa nampan yang terbuat dari kayu dengan ukiran pada pegangannya. Mangkok supnya terbuat dari bahan keramik yang bagus dengan detail hiasan yang unik. Asapnya masih mengepul. Namja yang mengikat rambut emasnya dengan gaya ekor kuda itu meletakkannya dengan pelan.

Sehun yang masih memasang wajah sok tamvannya langsung menelan ludah saat bertatapan dengan wajah itu. Mulutnya menganga lebar dan liurnya hampir saja keluar. Ia mengerjap – erjapkan matanya untuk meyakinkan kalau ini memang nyata. Elf dihadapannya terlalu manis. Sepertinya elf ini seumuran dengannya kalau dilihat dari telinganya. Semakin tua seorang elf, maka telinganya akan semakin panjang dan runcing.

"Kenapa, pangeran? Apakah masakan kami sangat menggiurkan hingga anda sampai _ngiler _begitu?" pelayan itu cekikikan sambil menutup mulutnya. Sehun yang tersadar cepat mengelap sudut bibirnya. Ia melirik sekilas kearah sup. Daging yang begitu menggoda dengan potongan berbentuk kotak dan kuah yang kental tidak lagi menarik minatnya.

"Tidak, aku sudah tidak tertarik makan sup nya."

"Eoh?" pelayan itu sedikit kaget. "Kenapa pangeran? Ada yang salah?"

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan supnya. Tapi kau yang salah disini."

"Saya? Salah saya apa? Saya bahkan baru kali ini berdekatan dengan anda, pangeran."

"Siapa namamu?" Sehun bertanya dengan menatap langsung kedalam mata namja didepannya tanpa berkedip, sedetikpun.

"Luhan. Kenapa anda tiba – tiba.."

"Baiklah Luhan," Sehun memotong kalimat Luhan. "Kau memang tidak salah apa – apa. Tapi aku tertarik padamu. Daripada memakan daging yang ada didalam mangkok itu, aku lebih ingin memakanmu. Kau pasti jauh lebih lezat. Bagaimana?" sebenarnya Sehun sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa selancang itu pada orang yang baru dikenalnya. Benar – benar tidak beretika. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, percakapan terakhirnya dengan appanya yang membicarakan tentang pembuatan anak membuat pikirannya sedikit melenceng. Bibir namja ini juga lebih menggiurkan daripada aroma sup yang sedari tadi ia cium.

Sebuah tamparan menyadarkan lamunannya. "Anda benar – benar tidak sopan."

Semua pasang mata yang menyaksikan terbelalak. Ini pemandangan ajaib. Seorang namja menampar pangeran? Wow! DAEBAK! Kejadian ini menjadi _headline news _gosip setiap elf selama beberapa minggu.

.

Tapi Sehun pantang menyerah. Ia sudah berkali – kali bermimpi tidurnya ditemani namja itu tanpa berpakaian dan selalu menelan kekecewaan tiap bangun tidur. Appanya yang mendengar berita tentang Sehun diam saja. Menurutnya Sehun memang perlu berusaha untuk mencari pengantinnya sendiri.

Pada saat pesta ulang tahun raja, Sehun mengundang Luhan dan seluruh keluarganya. Mau tidak mau Luhan terpaksa hadir walau kedua orang tuanya tidak mau. Ia tidak mungkin tidak datang kalau Sehun tidak ingin semakin menerornya. Rasanya setiap detik Sehun selalu mengikutinya tanpa kenal lelah. Saat belanja, Sehun tiba – tiba muncul dari tumpukan sawi, saat menimba air, Sehun muncul dari dalam sumur sambil tersenyum. Sejujurnya ia memang terpesona pada Sehun. Hanya saja ia terlalu tinggi hati untuk mengakuinya. Appanya sampai marah dan keluar api dari mulut dan telinganya karena kesal Luhan menolak cinta pangeran. Padahal ia hanya butuh waktu untuk membuktikan kesetiaan Sehun.

Disinilah Luhan sekarang. Berdiri diam mematung dihadapan Sehun yang berjalan kearahnya dengan langkahnya yang gagah. Pangeran itu memakai pakaian kerajaannya dengan mahkota. Kain merah muda berbahan beledru diletakkan dibahu kiri hingga pinggangnya sebelah kanan. Berbagai macam atribut menempel dibajuya. Semua itu menambah pesona seorang Sehun dimata Luhan. Bernafas saja rasanya sulit jika memandangnya terlalu lama.

Sehun langsung menunduk saat berhadapan dengan Luhan. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil yang dilapisi kain beledru berwarna merah _maroon. _Didalamnya terdapat dua buah cincin yang berkilauan terkena cahaya buatan para elf yang punya kekuatan _light._

"Luhan, aku benar – benar mencintaimu. Dihadapan para elf ini, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Maukah kau menjadi pasangan yang akan menemaniku sampai ajal memisahkan?"

Hening. Semua elf terdiam. Mereka tidak menyangka akan mendapat pemandangan seperti ini. Padahal selama ini namja itu selalu menghindari Sehun.

"Aku.." Luhan menggigit bibirnya, ia masih bingung mau berkata apa.

"Sudah kuduga. Kau tidak akan menolak, Luhan. Kau memang sangat mencintaiku."

Luhan membulatkan matanya. _Hei_! Ia bahkan belum berkata apapun, kenapa Sehun seenaknya begini?

Sehun hanya tersenyum penuh makna. Ia meraih jari Luhan dan menyematkan cincin dijari manis namja itu. Sedangkan cincinnya ia pakai sendiri. "Nah, dengan begini kita resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Tinggal upacaranya saja kita akan resmi menikah!"

Luhan menatap Sehun horor. "Apa kata.."

Sehun memotong ucapan Luhan dengan mendaratkan ciuman panas diatas bibir namja itu. Pinggang Luhan ia pegang dengan erat, takut Luhan akan menjauh. Awalnya Luhan menolak dengan menutup bibirnya rapat – rapat. Sehun menyeringai jahil. "Kalau kau menolakku, kau akan menyesal. Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada appamu nantinya."

Luhan terdiam mendengar ancaman Sehun. Appanya memang kuat dengan kekuatan apinya. Bahkan untuk memanaskan kuah sup mereka appanya cukup meniup kayu bakar dengan pelan dan jadilah api yang menyala – nyala. Tapi kalau appanya sampai diusir, ia tidak tahu mau bagaimana lagi. Lagian MUSTAHIL baginya menolak Sehun. Sebenarnya ia adalah salah seorang pengagum rahasia pangeran ini.

Alis Sehun terangkat sebelah melihat kebingungan Luhan. Tapi ia tidak peduli. Sehun kembali menyatukan bibir mereka berdua dan untung saja kali ini Luhan tidak menolak lagi. Dengan senang hati Sehun memasukkan lidahnya dan bergerak lincah didalam mulut Luhan. Genggaman Luhan pada bajunya semakin erat. Sepertinya namja yang ia cium ini memang sama dengannya, sama – sama bergairah. Sehun memutar kepalanya untuk mencari posisi paling nyaman, agar ia bisa bebas mengeksplor semua isi mulut Luhan. Menyesapi lidahnya dan menari bersama. Elf yang menyaksikan mereka mulai menelan ludah. Mereka memilih untuk memalingkan wajah.

"Ahem!" sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Sehun mendesah jengkel.

"Appa! Appa tahu kalau aku mencintai namja ini. Tapi kenapa menghentikanku menciuminya? Kalau pengen, sana lakukan sama eomma. Dia pasti membalas perlakuanmu dengan senang hati."

Raja itu menahan hasratnya untuk menjitak kepala Sehun dikeramaian begini. "Dengar ya.. ini pestaku, pesta untuk para orang tua dan kau sudah merusaknya. Aku tidak melarangmu berciuman dengan siapapun. Tapi jangan disini. Silakan lanjutkan diluar kalau kau masih belum puas!"

Sehun masih ingin membalas. Tapi melihat urat leher appanya yang mulai keluar, ia pun membawa Luhan ke kamarnnya.

"Ini dimana?" Luhan menatap sekeliling. Ia terlalu kagum pada semua benda berkilauan yang ada disini.

"Ini kamarku."

"Kamarmu?" Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"K-kenapa membawaku kemari?"

"Tentu saja untuk melanjutkan yang tadi."

"APA?" Luhan berteriak. "Yakk! Kau mesum sekali. Aku bahkan belum berkata aku mau denganmu. Kenapa kau seenaknya memutuskan, haa?"

"Lalu? Kenapa tadi kau membalas ciumanku sampai bergumam nggh.. nghh.. begitu?"

Wajah Luhan memerah. "I-itu.. itu karena.."

"Karena kau juga mencintaiku, bukan? Ayolah Luhan.. jangan mempersulit keadaan. Aku tahu kau juga menyukaiku dan aku mencintaimu. Apalagi yang kau ragukan?"

"Status.. status kita berbeda."

"HUAHAHAHAA!" Sehun tergelak. "Dasar bodoh! Bukankah kau tahu kalau eommaku itu juga bukan bangsawan?" Luhan mengangguk. "Jadi tunggu apa lagi? Terima saja aku jadi suamimu! Tinggal pestanya saja loooh. Semua elf sudah tahu aku selalu mengejarmu."

Luhan menatap mata Sehun. Ia memang tidak menemukan kebohongan disana. Walau Sehun memang rada aneh dan sering seenaknya sendiri. Tapi ia suka. Karena itu Luhan membiarkan dirinya kembali terjatuh dalam pelukan Sehun dan menikmati tubuhnya. Ini bukan lagi mimpi dan ia benar – benar menjadi _satu _dengan Sehun dimalam itu.

Beberapa bulan berikutnya mereka menikah diasebuah acara pesta yang sangat meriah. Mereka mengelilingi kota dan setiap elf menunggu dipinggir jalan dengan menaburkan bunga. Sehun dan Luhan begitu mesra dan sering sekali berciuman sepanjang acara. Raja sampai menutup wajahnya, bukan karena malu. Tapi karena ia menyesal kenapa dulu diacara pernikahannya ia tidak seberani anaknya yang bahkan mengulum telinga Luhan diam – diam. Oh..

HunHan. Begitulah Elf menyebut pasangan baru ini. Diambil dari penggalan nama mereka, Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka pasangan paling sensasional yang selalu menempel kemanapun. Tapi mereka tidaklah selalu begitu, buktinya sekarang ini pasangan unik itu tengah berada dalam kurungan karena lagi – lagi memporak porandakan kamar mereka karena berantem.

.

Luhan melirik Sehun disampingnya. Tubuhnya sudah pegal karena beberapa jam berada dalam posisi yang sama. Ia pun beringsut mendekati Sehun. Sehun adalah seorang pangeran, berada di kurungan begini pasti sangat menyiksanya. Apalagi itu karena Luhan.

"Hei.. Sehun.." Luhan menyentuh pinggang Sehun dengan telunjuknya.

"Hmm.."

"Lihat aku Sehun~" suara Luhan mulai terdengar manja. Sehun memutar tubuhnya hingga mereka berhadapan. "Ada apa?"

Luhan terlihat berpikir. "Aku. Aku minta ma'af Sehun. Kau melakukan itu tanpa sengaja. Aku yang terlalu emosi. Maafkan aku, ne?"

Sebelah alis Sehun terangkat naik. "Kau benar – benar menyesal?" Luhan mengangguk imut dan senyuman jahil menghiasi wajah tamvan Sehun.

"Bagus."

"Kalau begitu, Kau memafkanku?" Sehun berteriak dalam hati melihat pemandangan itu. Apalagi Luhan sudah duduk dipangkuannya dan melingkarkan kaki mungilnya dipinggang Sehun. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Sehun langsung meraup bibir Luhan dan melumatnya dengan penuh hasrat. Ia tidak mempedulikan tempat mereka sekarang dimana. Kalau sudah dilanda hasrat, ia bisa melupakan segalanya.

"Nghh…" sebuah desahan lolos dari bibir Luhan saat suaminya mulai mengecup lehernya dan mengelus punggungnya dengan gerakan lambat yang memabukkan. Entah sejak kapan jari panjang itu masuk kedalam bajunya. Ia tidak pernah bisa menyadarinya. Rasa kantuk penjaga diuar sudah hilang dan ia menelan ludah saat melihat adegan _live show _dihadapannya. Bunyi – bunyi enak mulai membuatnya ingin cepat pulang dan melakukan hal seperti itu dengan istrinya.

BYUUURRR..!

"Ap.. air dari mana iniii?!" Sehun berteriak karena kegiatannya terganggu. Bajunya yang tadinya hampir kering kini basah lagi.

"U.. ugh.. mengganggu saja." Luhan ikutan menggerutu. Tapi saat menoleh kebelakang, ia menelan ludah. "Ra..ratu…"

"APANYA YANG RATU HAAAAHHH?! Kalian ini memang keterlaluan! Bisa – bisanya bermesraan didepan orang lain! Tidak bisakah melakukan itu dikamar?"

"Aish. Eomma ini bagaimana sih. Nafsu ini ga bisa ditahan loh, eomma. Lagian, gimana caranya mau kekamar, sedangkan kami berdua dikurung disini?" Sehun berkata dengan santai seolah tidak terjadi apapun. Cubitan Luhan diperutnya ia abaikan saja.

Ratu menarik nafas dalam – dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya lagi. "Pengawal, buka dan suruh mereka keluar sebelum aku kehilangan kesabaran dan membuat mereka tenggelam dalam lautan!"

Begitu pintu dibuka, Sehun berlari keluar dengan menggendong Luhan.

"Yak! Berjalan yang sopan, pangeran! Jangan seperti itu!"

Sehun dan Luhan pura – pura tidak mendengar. Sehun berlari membawa Luhan dengan _koala hug. _Kaki Luhan melingkar sempurna dipinggang Sehun dan ia menyempatkan diri mengecup leher suaminya. Ratu yang melihat kenakalan anak dan menantunya semakin berang. Ia pun mengeluarkan air bergulung – gulung yang mengejar pasangan itu. Namun apalah arti kekuatannya karena anaknya telah melesat jauh dengan kekuatan anginnya.

"A-DUH…" Ratu bersender didinding karena ia merasa kakinya lemas kebanyakan marah – marah. Apalagi sampai mengeluarkan banyak kekuatan seperti itu. Pengawal itu membantunya berdiri.

"Anda baik – baik saja, Ratu?"

"Tidak. Aku bisa gila menghadapi mereka berdua. Oh.. nasib. Mereka hanya seenaknya bercinta tanpa memberiku cucu. Kalau istrinya tidak bisa hamil, mereka bisa mengadopsi anak. oh nasib. Aku sudah tua, kenapa mereka tidak menghormatiku sedikitpun?"

Pengawal itu diam saja karena ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Apalagi ia terlanjur _on. _Yang ia inginkan hanyalah cepat pulang, namun sayangnya harus ia tahankan karena harus mengantar ratu kekamarnya.

Sementara itu Sehun dan Luhan sudah masuk kedalam sebuah kamar yang sangat mewah melalui jendela dan menutupnya saat mereka masuk kedalam. Tanpa menunggu banyak waktu, mereka langsung bercinta dan saling menindih diatas ranjang empuk.

.

Raja yang saat itu baru pulang berburu mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat istrinya berdiri didepan kamar mereka dengan tangan yang terkepal erat. Mata merah menyala dan air bergulung mengelilinginya.

"Ada apa sayang? Kenapa kau terlihat emosi seperti itu? Jangan terlalu sering marah – marah. Tidak bagus buat kesehatan.."

"Anakmu!" Ratu menuding wajah raja. "Dia seenaknya memasuki kamar kita dan bercinta dengan istrinya didalam. Sudah berapa jam aku menunggu mereka tidak selesai – selesai dan tidak mau membukakan pintu!"

"APAAA?!" Raja ikutan emosi. "Mereka didalam? Kamar mereka yang baru rusak lagi?"

"Ne."

"SEHUUUUN..! BUKA PINTUNYAAA..!" Raja berteriak hingga suaranya yang tinggi terdengar melengking dan memekakkan telinga. Sedangkan gemuruh suara petir terdengar diluar pertanda sang raja sedang marah. Namun sampai tenggorokannya sakit, tidak ada tanda – tanda pintu akan dibuka. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menghancurkannya. Tapi karena ini kamar raja yang pintunya bahkan berbalut permata, ia merasa sayang. Anaknya benar – benar mencari masalah.

Sementara itu, Sehun dan Luhan yang berada di dalam cekikikan. "Kau dengar itu?" Tanya Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku tidak mendengar apapun selain suaramu yang berat dan sexy."

"Hahaha. Bagus. Pendengaranmu sudah mengikuti gaya dengarku."

Luhan tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Sehun dan kembali menyatukan bibir mereka berdua. Suara gaduh diluar seolah tidak bisa mereka dengar dan Luhan sibuk mendesah. Setelah beberapa saat, Sehun menjauhkan kepalanya. Luhan yang heran mengerutkan keningnya. "Ada apa? Jangan berhenti tiba – tiba!"

"Bukan begitu, sayang. Aku baru saja kepikiran sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

"Begini, selama ini kan kita sudah sering sekali dikurung oleh appa dan eomma," Luhan mengangguk. "Nah, biasanya kan kita tidak akan dikeluarkan sampai kelaparan. Sedangkan hari ini, kita cepat sekali dikeluarkan, kau tahu karena apa?"

Luhan terlihat berpikir, tapi ia tidak berhasil menemukan jawabannya.

"Aish! Kau memang bodoh! Kita cepat dikeluarkan karena kita berciuman didalam sel sialan itu. Nah, kalau dikurung lagi kita langsung saja bercinta begitu masuk ke dalam. Mereka pasti tidak akan sanggup melihat dan….. kita bebas _deh! _Kau setuju?"

Mata Luhan berbinar – binar. "Kau benar! Sehun-_ku_ memang jenius. Ayo! Yang ini kita lanjutkan!" bersamaan itu mereka kembali berciuman panas dan kembali saling menindih.

* * *

**~END~**

Apa kabar semuanya? Aku bingung cerita ini apa sebenarnya. hihihi.. Tapi aku mengupdate karena katanya hari ini tanggal 11 Januari adalah HunHan Day.

Bagaimana menurut kalian, readers?

Ini udah sempet update di wp, serem juga gegara beberapa hari FFN ga kebuka. hehehe..

Jangan lupa review yaaa~  
mmuach!


End file.
